In general, it is known for a document designer to manually lay out content, such as text and graphics for instance, on a document. However, manually laying out content is tedious and can become overly-burdensome or impossible when the need arises to lay out a mass quantity of individually unique documents, such as individual customer invoices for instance.
Further, it is known for a computer to automatically print or otherwise output content onto a document. However, notwithstanding advances in computer technology, such automated content layout tends to be very rudimentary. For instance, a computer may be able to print a list of items in series on a page, one after the other, or may be able to print items in predefined cells of a table. However, such basic, rote layout mechanisms are also insufficient when it comes to laying out and printing large numbers of individually unique documents.